A light emitting device includes a fluorescent layer formed between first and second electrodes, and the fluorescent layer is formed of a fluorescent material that includes an organic fluorescent material or an inorganic fluorescent material. When a voltage is applied between the first and second electrodes, the fluorescent material included in the fluorescent layer is excited, and thus the light emitting device emits visible light. The light emitting device is used as a light emitting diode of a flat panel display such as plasma display panel (PDP) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED), or a backlight of a liquid crystal display apparatus.
In a light emitting device that includes the fluorescent layer formed of an inorganic fluorescent material, the inorganic fluorescent material is in a dispersed powder state on a base such as a resin. The light emitting device has a high mechanical strength, a stable thermal stability, and a long lifetime. However, the light emitting device also has some limitations that it requires a high driving voltage, has low light emission brightness, and is difficult to realize a blue color. However, a light emitting device having a fluorescent layer formed of an organic fluorescent material has high light emission efficiency and a low driving voltage. However, it has low thermal stability and a short lifetime.